Mindy Returns
Getting closer to Shell City, Ratchet and the gang came across tons of skeletons in the area. To make things even weirder, SpongeBob and Patrick are stopping for a snack. Kiva: SpongeBob? It's a trap! Ratchet: How can-- - Ratchet and the others look around them and see her point. At the same time, Ratchet was disgusted by the sight. Reia: Skulls and skeletons everywhere.. Genis: R-Reia... Reia: I know. We shouldn't stay here for too long. Kiva: Gee, you think!? Tapion: Where's Raine? Isn't she behind us? Reia: She's staying in the starship, for her own reason. Tapion: Oh. Alright then. - SpongeBob tries to gets a snack, only to be caught in a trap. He break free and the gang tried to escape from the monster and prevailed, but at the cost of the Patty Wagon once again. This time, for good. Ratchet: Woah.. That's a huge gap on the road.. Karasu: The road is still connected. We just need to go down from here. Kiva: But how? Ghost: I'll take a look around. - As Kara's Ghost scans the area, SpongeBob finally confess that he and Patrick ARE kids. Kiva: Oh, SpongeBob.. This is no time for you to give up. - SpongeBob tells Kiva that she doesn't understand. Back in their days, they blow bubbles, and they even worship a guy who is dressed like a peanut. He even showed Patrick's underwear as proof. Ratchet: Eww.. - Upon realizing this, Patrick gave in. Ratchet and the others don't know what comes next for the two. Ratchet: Kiva, you might be right about one thing. Kiva: Really? What's that? Ratchet: SpongeBob might make this journey through. But, we need something to give an edge to them. Kiva: Like what? Tell them if they give up, then Bikini Bottom will be doomed cause of Plankton or something? Ghost: Where did you sense the future like that? It really bothers me. Karasu: I guess that's a personal question, 'little light'. Ghost: Don't do that. Kiva: Sorry.. Ratchet: For what? Kiva: Ghost said that my sense is bothering it. Clank: Not to mention, your senses bother us too. Yasha: Try to ease your thoughts, senses and mind. A clear sense of perpose shall come to you. Ratchet: You did tell me that lesson as part of the 'Redemption Quest', didn't you master? Yasha: Indeed. Even the closest friends need guidance in short notice. Kiva: Alright.. - Just as Kiva gets settled with Yasha, Reia, who holds her journal and looks through the pages, looks concerned. Talwyn: You seem troubled, Reia. Everything alright? Reia: I honestly don't know.. - Before Reia can say something, Mindy came back to aid their friends. Mindy: Everyone! Thanks goodness I found you. Kiva: Mindy! Ratchet: Why are you here? - Mindy tells them that they can't go back to Bikini Bottom, because she showed them that Plankton and the Deadly Six takes control of the city. Out of everyone, Alister was shocked by this takeover. Clank: Yes, I know. It is worse than I expected, too. Kiva: Can't your father do something? - Mindy explained that King Neptune won't help because of a crown replacement until it's recovered. Kiva: Oh.. - Upon hearing this, both SpongeBob and Patrick start acting like babies, which makes the task a bit harder for the rest. Ratchet: When do those idiots become a bunch of babies!? This is starting to irritate me! Grow up for once!! - Inspite of Ratchet trying to regain courage for the two, Kiva and Mindy had an idea. Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet. Me and Mindy just got an idea. Well, Spongebob and Patrick.. I guess the both of you are right. - Both SpongeBob and Patrick just heard what Kiva said and still acting like babies. Clank: I don't think it's working, Kiva.. Kiva: That's why Mindy can make you two brave. In other words, she'll turn the both of you into men. - Mindy used her 'Mermaid Magic' on both SpongeBob and Patrick. When the two open their eyes and faced towards the gang, Ratchet and a few others are not too sure what to think of her skill. Tapion: Is this really the magic she spoke about? Reia: I don't see any difference at all, honestly. Talwyn: It maybe silly, but if you have a better idea than this.. Kiva: Let's go. - Ratchet then looks down at the huge gap. Ratchet: Go where? Into this giant pit, filled with monsters?? There's no way we'll get through this without get eaten! - SpongeBob and Patrick faced each other and are happy to see their new changes. Kiva: SpongeBob? Are you and Patrick done liking the mustaches? - Mindy encouraged the two to keep going and, mistakenly, jumped down to the gap instead of taking the stairs. Ratchet: *grunts* Great.. Kiva: Let's go! Ratchet: What!? Are you crazy!? I'm not jumping down there!! - At the last second, Kiva tries to trick Ratchet into jump after them. Kiva: Here I go.. - Kiva jumped off anyway, leaving Ratchet worried. Just then, the dropship came back. Sasha: Now's our chance! Get in!! - Everyone gets on the dropship and followed the three down below. Category:Scenes